Sophie
by Evie1989
Summary: Another one shot featuring Tom and Sam as a little family. This one is happy :) Hope you enjoy it!


**Hey guys :) This is a little one shot I came up with. I hope it's cute :) Wanted to try my hand at writing some lighter happier stuff as well as all my angsty stuff. Please comment if you have the time :)**

* * *

Sam woke groggily to the crackle of the baby monitor and sighed as she struggled to wake herself up enough to get out of bed. She was so tired that she didn't even notice that Tom had gotten up until he leaned down to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"It's my turn," he whispered, "Go back to sleep."

Sam settled back down into the warm bed but after four weeks of the baby waking up at least every three hours she was an incredibly light sleeper and her peaceful slumber didn't last for long. She rolled over expecting to snuggle into Tom's arms and got a shock when his side of the bed was empty. There was no noise coming from the baby monitor, not even the usual background static. Frowning, she stumbled out of bed and walked down the hall to the nursery.

As she approached the room she heard a faint noise, and when she got closer she realised what it was. Standing in the shadows of the hallway she looked through the half opened door into the nursery and what she saw melted her heart. Tom was on the rocking chair, cradling their daughter in his arms and softly singing a lullaby. Sam figured he must have switched off the baby monitor so he didn't wake her.

She smiled to herself as she watched him, he was looking at the baby as if she was made of gold, as if she were the most precious thing he had ever seen. Her heart swelled with pride and love and she couldn't believe that this was her life, that she had been this lucky.

_Sophie had been a surprise to say the least and Sam could remember the day she found out she was pregnant like it was yesterday. She had sat in the toilets at work, taking test after test until she could no longer kid herself that she was reading the result wrong. The timing couldn't have been worse; they were fighting and Tom was still battling an addiction to diazepam. It had felt like a disaster waiting to happen and she had been absolutely terrified of telling him._

_But she'd gone to him that night and she had told him no matter what he chose there was no way she was getting rid of the baby. They'd cried together and he'd promised to be there for the both of them. The very next morning he had gone and asked Zoe for personal time off and started therapy to kick the habit._

_It hadn't been easy and there were times when Sam had doubted their ability to stay together and be good parents but once Tom was off the diazepam once and for all he had become a different man. He'd been there at 5 in the morning holding her hair back when her morning sickness was really awful and had made her jam and pickle sandwiches because that's all she'd wanted to eat. He'd decorated and built furniture for a beautiful nursery and reassured Sam that even though she couldn't see her feet that she was still gorgeous. And when Sophie was being born he had let her throw him every insult under the sun and almost break his fingers yet he'd stayed as an unwavering tower of support for the entirety of her 34 hour labour._

_And Sam would never forget the look on Tom's face when he had first set eyes on Sophie, she'd never forget the rush of adoration she'd felt in that moment for Tom and for the child they had brought into the world. She may have been a surprise, but Sophie was a blessing that had changed their lives for the better._

"How long have you been there," Tom asked quietly, breaking Sam out of her thoughts.

"Not too long," Sam smiled and in the lamp light she could see a small blush creeping up Tom's cheeks, "You never sing for me," she teased, walking over and pulling up a stool to sit opposite Tom.

"With my repertoire of rock-a-bye-baby and twinkle twinkle, you're not really my target audience," he grinned.

"She's already got you wrapped around her little finger," Sam smiled, reaching over and gently stroking the soft blonde hair on Sophie's head

"Don't I know it," Tom replied, and he noticed Sam was looking at him in a funny way with a half smile on her face, "What is it?" he asked, wondering what she had on her mind.

"Oh, no, I just – I'm so happy Tom. Even with the sleepless nights and the nappy changes and everything that goes with having just given birth. I'm the happiest I've ever been and I'm in awe every day that we with all of our baggage and issues created this perfect tiny human," Sam said sincerely, "It amazes me and I'm so grateful."

"She saved us," Tom said, placing a soft kiss on Sophie's head before he got up to put her back in her crib. He turned and opened his arms to Sam, pulling her into a bear hug.

"I mean I'm grateful to you too. I know it wasn't easy for you but you stepped up and you did everything that you promised and more. I don't say it enough," Sam said, resting her head on Tom's chest.

"You are so soppy when you're tired you know that?" Tom teased, kissing the top of Sam's head, "if only the ED could see you now…"

"No I'm – it's… hormones," Sam said in defence, burying her face in Tom's chest and chuckling slightly, "I mean it though, I love you Tom Kent,"

"I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading :) Evie xx**


End file.
